


Double Entendre

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Rings, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find this on <a href="http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/147220527946/tony-having-the-most-sensitive-nipples-just-loves">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Double Entendre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Tony threw his head back, sweat dripping down his brow. “ _Fuck_.”

Bucky pushed his knees up, pressing them against his chest, to thrust deeper. Tony watched him, feeling every inch of him as he bore into him. 

His metal fingers played with Tony’s hard nipple, pinching it lightly. “You like that don’t you?”

Tony nodded, licking his lips, and doing his best to keep quiet. Bucky eyed him mischievously but said nothing else. 

He lifted Tony’s chin, playing with Tony’s beard, and pressed his lips to his. Tony welcomed him, greedily, parting his lips, hungrily. He rolled his eyes as the pleasure mounted. Bucky kissed him, deeply. Then, he started nibbling on his neck, his shoulders, slowly working his way down to his chest.

It was too much. 

“ _God_ , you’re gorgeous,” said Bucky, “I love seeing you like this.” 

He licked his nipple, blowing air on it, softly, before sucking on it. “Fuck,” said Tony, digging his nails into Bucky’s shoulders.

He could feel him laugh against his flesh. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap, where he continued to fuck him. 

Their lips crashed into each other. 

With his metal hand, Bucky steadied him, as he continued thrusting. He wrapped his free hand around Tony’s cock and started pumping, slowly at first. Ultimately, matching the speed of his thrusts. If it weren’t for the ring around the base, Tony would’ve come all over his fingers. 

He pressed his lips and bit down on the other nipple, taking Tony by surprise, who cried out in response. “That’s more like it. Scream for me,” said Bucky.

Tony pressed his forehead against his. They were both panting. “Come for me, Tony,” said Bucky. As if on command, Tony came, covering Bucky’s fingers and both of their chests. The sensations overwhelmed him. He was panting against Bucky’s neck.

He could feel the force of Tony’s orgasm, the way his muscles contracted around him, and it pushed him over the edge. Bucky dug his fingers into his hips as his orgasm rocked him, filling Tony, and coating his walls.

Bucky ran his hands through Tony’s sweat-slicked hair, pressing kisses to his temple, and running his hands down his back. He pulled out of him, slowly pushing Tony back onto the pillows, and moving to lie next to him. Bucky pulled him close, pushing the hair out of his eyes. 

“Tony, whatever makes you feel good… You don’t have to be ashamed.”

Tony hid his face, a blush creeping up his cheeks, but Bucky tilted his head so that their eyes met, “I love you and I want you to feel good, especially when I’m inside you.”

Tony stared up at him through heavily-lidded eyes and said, “I know, Bucky.”

“You sure? For a genius, you sure miss some things,” said Bucky, playfully, kissing his temples.

“I missed this,” said Tony, turning on his side and pulling Bucky closer, kissing him.

“Me too,” replied Bucky, giving into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/147220527946/tony-having-the-most-sensitive-nipples-just-loves).


End file.
